Ask the Hosts AND the Americans Includes my Oc's
by Treeni
Summary: Okay this is a traditional ask the hosts story but its also a chance for MY readers for "The Americans" to ask my origional characters questions aswell. But you do not have to be a fan of my story to submit a question or anything.
1. OTAY PEOPLES WE NEES QUESTIONS! :3

Okay because I see myself being really good at this and I see a bunch of people make these stories then stop writing them or make them into stupid fantasies I am going to start a ask the hosts story! Of course, them being the hosts, they might jabber on unneededly, just a warning. Now all I have to do is steal the hosts away from renge! :3

Oh! And what makes mine special is cause you can ask questions from the hosts as well as GG and Kat, my two OC's from the story "The Americans" and you can ask me questions as well. I may have guest characters, but I will tell you a chapter before hand.

"Hello" speaking

"Speaking" More then one person speaking, mostlikely the twins

**"Speaking English"** My OC's may speak in english at some parts to annoy and or confuse the other characters.

Alright let's begin

"Muhahahahahah! It is I MIKA! Your not so faithful writer! I have sucessfully commendeered the hosts to obey my very will with the help of my special characters Kat and GG who are my OC's" Mika said speaking creepily into a mircophone.

"Lame." The twins said in unison at Mika's performance.

"HEY!!!! You dont know HOw many times i practiced that in the mirror- I mean I dont need to practice! Evilness just comes naturally to me!" Mika said looking back and forth in "innocence"

"We are here on our own free will if I remember correctly" Kyouya said like the smartass he is. -.-

Tamaki started twirling around dramatically and started to ramble of couese. "Oh mon ami! I cant wait to hear from all our fans! Of course im the most popular! I cant wait to hear what they say about me and also what they have to say about my cute little daughter Haruhi!" He said gushing over poor Haru again.

"Oye, ve" Was Haru's only response, getting annoyed and tired of Tamaki's dramaticness again.

"Dont worry people Mori and Hunny will be answering questions but at the moment Hunny's taking his nap time and everyone was too scared to wake him up for intro and Mori... he's just quiet anyway." Mika explained because of the lack of talking from certian hosts. "Anyway send in some questions! we'll get the answers out ASAP!.... hopefully, but I do want a good ammount of questions before i respond so I need atleast 8 replies before i publish up answers kk? THATS ALL PEOPLE! Have fun with what you ask, ask anything and sillyness is welcome!" ^-^


	2. Yay! Let the instanity commense!

_**HEY READERS! ITS MIKA YOUR NOT SO FAITHFUL AUTHOR! BUT CHA LOVES ME ANYWAY! :3**_

_**Okay I promised all questions would be answered, so as not to insult the hosts… especially kyouya who would probably destroy me! O.o I'm going to answer this one BEFORE I let the hosts out! XD Yes I cheat that way.**_

**Mika: The first question is from bloodpinktwilight**

okay frist question... its for kyoya, are you an ** hole cause you have a small **? i herd most guys are LOL mawahaha

Mika: As inappropriate as the question is I promised to answer all, but I doubt that its because of the reason your thinking Kyouya is "cranky" Remember he is an AB blood type and he is always trying to prove himself as better then his brothers. So I would assume he would be stressed and then to top all that off he has to put up with people like Tamaki and the twins everyday.

Mika: *Presses a big red button that opens a big steel door letting the host club in* Now to proceed with more questions.

Twins: You mean you started without us?

Tamaki: You can't answer questions FOR the host club with out the host club around! Right my daughter?!?! *Looks over to Haruhi enthusiastically thinking she'll agree completely.*

Haruhi: ….

Mika: This one was better to answer when you all were not around. *mumbles* …for my own safety from the shadow king.

Kyouya: *Walks up behind Mika* What was that last part miss Mika?

Mika: *jumps startled* Um NOTHING! Nothing at all! Um lets go to the couches for coffee and cake while answering the questions!

Hunny: CAKE! *dashes over to some big comfy couches and chairs of all different colors*

Mori:… *follows Hunny*

Mika: ANYWAY! Next- *ish cut off by two late OC's arriving*

Kat: *just smiles and reads the card before Mika can finish.* Next question ish from **Black Alice Butterfly**!

GG: DON'T CUT PEOPLE OFF KAT! That's rude! *wacks the back of Kat's head*

Kat: Oww! *mumbles* so is hitting people…

GG: What was that?

Kat: …nothing…

GG: That's what I thought.

Mika: *sigh* Hurry up with the god dammed question people!

I've always wanted to know...is kyouya's notebook a death note that he repeatedly scribbles tamaki's name in?

Kyouya: *Raises an eyebrow in question* What is a death note and why would I randomly write Tamaki's name in it?

Kat: *perks up and pulls the first volume of death note out of her backpack* it's a notebook used to kill people. You write a person's name in it and imagine their face then after 40 seconds that person will die of a heart attack unless you specify a time and/or way before the 40 seconds is up.

Kyouya: And exactly how can I require one of these?

Kat: *about to explain how*

Mika: *covers Kat's big fat mouth* No way at all. It's just a story! *whispers to Kat* You don't need to be giving him ideas now!

Tamaki: You wouldn't really kill daddy now would you? *makes puppy eyes at Kyoua*

Kyouya: Are you certain there is no way to obtain one?

Twins: *look at each other scared*

Mika: *nods vigorously in fear of him actually finding a way to obtain one*

GG: Um… Next question.

Mika: From one of my favorite reviewers **lillypop8**!

Okay, my brother wishes to ask a question. -Sigh- ... Haruhi- Is it true that your a lesbian? He won't believe me that she's not !! Prove him wrong, Haruhi! Now, time for my question. Kyouya- When was the last time you and Tamaki went out on a date? You've been very upset lately! Or... is it Kat that's in your life now? You two need to go on another date then! Sheesh! Cruddy question, but my mind is like... Blank right now =-=. Oh well... Hiro- -Hit's Mika over the head- HA!! ~LP8 ^^

Mika: *Jaw drops* HIRO U BITCH! *about to run after her, but Mori holds her back. She glares at Mori instead* Mori you suck. I will get my revenge on you later Hiro! DON'T THINK I WONT!

Kat: Hiro is lilypop8's OC. She's kinda a feisty one though.

GG: But we've got a secret weapon cause she's totally head over heals for Mori.

The Host club: ….

Mika, Kat and GG: ….Um… YOU DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT!

Mika: Moving on! Haru Answer the question! :p

Haruhi: Well I haven't had any attraction to girls so I don't believe I'm a lesbian.

The twins and tamaki: *Jumping for Joy in the background*

Haruhi: But I haven't really been attracted to a boy yet either.

Kat: So she's bi-curious?

GG: Nah I think she's asexual

Mika: No shes just a poor poor oblivious girl.

Haruhi: -.- …..

Mika: :D …..

Haruhi: …… *is extremely annoyed*

Hunny: *grabs Haruhi's arm trying to save the day* Haru-chan wanna come eat cake with us?!

Haruhi: *sighs* Sure Hunny-sempai *follows Hunny*

Tamaki: *In his emo corner because he hoped about Haruhi liking him*

Twins: *Don't know what to make of her response*

GG: Next question?

Mika: No Kyouya still has to answer about going on a date with Tamaki and about cheating on Tama with Kat.

Kat: *looks up from staring out in space* Whadda 'bout me?

Twins: Mommy's cheating on daddy with Kitty-chan!

Kat: *ish thoroughly confused*….

Tamaki: *is teary eyed* I-is it true?!?! YOUR CHEATING ON ME?!?! *goes back into emo corner with a huge rain cloud over him depressed

Kyouya: *sighs* First of all Tamaki, me and you have never been in a real relationship-

Tamaki: So now your denying everything we've had! Everything we've built together!!! *becomes more depressed in the emo corner anime crying*

Kyouya: *irk marks* second this has nothing to do with Kat-san, she's just another member of the host club, people need to stop assuming about things.

Mika: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S DENYING THE RELATIONSHIP YOU TWO WILL…. I mean have!

Kat: *shrugs* Were just friends. He just bought me coffee and walked with me to school.

Mika: But but but! Don't you think that means something?!?!

Kat: … that he's courteous?

Mika: *face palms and goes into her own emo corner at the denseness of the characters she's created*

GG: Um… okay then the next question is also from **bloodpinktwilight. **

my other question is on the story...this is for haruhi okay why don't just tell kyoyas father or ask tamaki if he would pay for the dept "if you still have one" and just say you would kiss him or something, that they are black mailing you i mean it would stop it right... vinlase to all

Tamaki: *perks up thinking about Haruhi kissing him*

Haruhi: Don't even think about it pervert! *glares at Tamaki*

Tamaki: *tears up and goes back to the emo corner*

GG: Geese, he is really being hit hard tonight.

Haruhi: I wouldn't kiss Tamaki so he would cover my debt. It wouldn't be worth it, they wouldn't leave me alone even if I did resolve things and I'd probably end up right back up in the club through some "random" events and I've never even met Kyouya's father. What makes you think he would just randomly talk to a normal person being as busy as he is running a company?

Kat: Very True, but if you ever wanna try I could get Taylor to hack you in an appointment…

Kyouya: and I could send my private police after you two and your friends for illegally hacking into people's personal files.

Haruhi: Like I said it's not worth it.

Twins: *got bored and are off playing a videogame*

GG: *dosent even know what to think about the randomness going on in the room* Anyway… Next question is from **Banished Fire Princess Felicia **

HI! ok quick question for tamaki- can i have a hug and kiss on the forhead Host club- wat is ur fav. color *gets shot* ok im still ali-*gets stabbed by sephiroths sword*

Tamaki: Of course my dear sweet princess! A prince must do anything for his princess!

GG: *coughs under breath* manwhore.

Tamaki: *didn't hear a word and proceeds to hug Felicia then brings her into a dip before kissing her forehead softly*

Mika: *comes back yawning* What'd I miss?

GG: You fell asleep?

Mika: ….no *wipes sleep from eyes* anyway favorite colors everyone AND GO! …wait who shot her?!

GG: hehe… *quickly tosses away the gun and hit's a random fan girl in the head* Who knows! Anyway my favorite color is dark green.

Tamaki: White! Tis the color of pureness! The way a prince should be!

GG: *snorts thinking Tamaki is anything BUT pure*

Kyouya: I don't really have a favorite color it doesn't make much of a difference to me, but my host color is generally deep purple.

Kat: My favorite color is bright red! *grins* Tis the color of love, hate, blood and roses!

Everyone in the room but Mori and Kyouya:…. *takes a step back away from the crazy girl*

Kat: …what? *blinks confused*

Mika: anyway Hikaru, Koaru. You go.

Hikaru: Mine is blue!

Koaru: and mine is orange!

Both twins: *proceeds to poke Felicia's body with a stick*

Hunny: Mine is Pink! *smiles happy and sugary*

Mori: ….Dark blue…

Mika: *sweat drops at Mori's constant lack of response, but then notices the stab marks in Felicia as well* HEY! Who stabbed her?!?!

Kat: ….*throws Sephiroths sword by the twins feet and points at them* They did it! *flees*

Everyone else in the room: *sweat drops* ….

Hikaru: Think she'll be back any time soon?

Koaru: *shrugs* who knows…

Mika: *sits on the ground and pouts*

Tamaki: *goes over to Mika to comfort her* Aww What's wrong princess?

Mika: *sniffles* N-no one asked me any questions. The only thing directed at to me was Hiro hitting me! TT-TT

Hunny: *Walks over with some cake* Will some yummy cake make you feel better?

Mika: *sniffles again* I-Is it chocolate?

Hunny: *nods happily* ah huh!

Mika: *jumps up happily* Thank you Hunny! * proceeds to devour the cake then pats belly happily as most of the sane host members shake their head at the sight*

Haruhi: Make sure to have lots of questions next time to keep Mika happy, cause she just had a break up and she's already depressed so lots of questions will keep her mind busy and happy.

Mika: Bai bai everyone! :3


	3. OMG SHRIMPS!

Mika: *opens the show room with tons of sparkley things flying everywhere that are magically cleaned up after they hit the floor. * HELLOOOO~ READERS! Welcome to the third chapter of AH For Ask the Hosts and the Americans! Omg it took FOREVER to even get a few questions! This will HAVE to be dealt with! So PLEASE send in questions often! Its a HUGE favor to us, and who DOESN'T like being addressed in stories? I know all of you out there smile when you see a new chapter of whatever ask story there is out there and your question is specifically answered! Blah! ANYWAY! *Presses the magic red button so the hosts and the OC's can enter and they follow procedure to the couches * Lets give warm welcomes to-

Tamaki!

Tamaki: *Waves to the audience and smiles his signature princely smile ending with a wink. *

Kyouya!

Kyouya: *Smiles slightly with glasses glint and nods the the audience as the camera zooms up to him. *

Hunny!

Hunny: *Smiles brightly hugging Usa-chan and waves vigorously at the audience. *

Mori!

Mori: *Nods to the camera but keeps a pretty straight face, though his features soften slightly. *

Hikaru!

Hikaru: *Gives a devil smile and glints his teeth to the camera as it closes in on him *

Kaoru!

Kaoru: *Gives a bit more of a nervous smile and waves a bit meekly at the camera. *

AND FOR THE GIRLS!

Haruhi!

Haruhi: *Raises an eyebrow as the camera zooms in and shakes her head as if asking why she's there. *

GG!

GG: *Gives a sort of tired/annoyed look but not one of anger, more of lets get this over with and gives a single sharp wave. *

Kat!

Kat: *Grins a bright toothy smile and curtsies to the camera before skipping to her seat. *

Mika: Okay! On to the questions! First is from _**Katherine's Soul**_!

_**Jola!(I ish Rin!*points to sky randomly*)ok 3 quick questions i mean 2!^_^ 1~Haruhi do you listen to music?if you do what type? and for Hunny~can i get a hug x3 and lastly Kat~what's your fave anime and manga?ok gotta go kill Jc bye bye!~*smiles manically or watever you spell it...* **_

Haruhi: Yeah, but usually soft music that's relaxing. Kat showed me the song "Bubbly" By Colbie Caillat that I've come to like.

Mika: So your the type of person who may like one song, but it doesn't mean you'll like the whole album I take it?

Haruhi: Yeah, there are rock bands that have some softer songs, it doesn't mean i'll be head banging at any clubs any time soon.

The whole room fell silent for a moment as everyone started to picture Haruhi as a hardcore rocker with peircings and all. The twins and Tamaki paled at the thought, Kyouya and Mori seemed slightly amused, Hunny seemed indifferent and the american duo seemed to be plotting.

Haruhi: Is that all?

Mika: *Trying to hold back giggles. * Y-yeah! Next part is for Hunny!

Hunny: Of course you can! *grins wildly and prances off the stage into the audience to hug Rin. *

Mori: *Looks on cautiously. *

Mika: Awww How cute! :D Okay last part for you Kat!

Kat: *Looks up waking up from a day dream at the sound of her name. * huh?

Mika: *face palm * What's your favorite anime and manga?

Kat: OH! Ummmm, as far as anime my favorite is probably death-note. I absolutely love how well it came out. Manga's a bit tougher though being that I've read so many. Hmm I've come really accustomed to Skip Beat, Kaicho wa Maid-sama, and Fairy Tail. So it's probably between those three.

Mika: Okay then, NEXT QUESTION! From _**Lilypop8**_ whose actually become a good friend of mine, you should all read her story!... Once she republishes it! But when she does I'll be sure to put up a link!Anyway~

_**Roflmao! Hilarous!**_

_**Hiro: WHAT? -Glares at Mika, Kat and GG- So dead! -Chases after the three-**_

_**Lily: Hm, seriously, I think I should get Hiro some help. She's starting to get violent. =O**_

_**Hehe, anyway, can't wait to see another chapter of this =D. I don't have any questions this time :( My mind is blank at the moment. (The usual :P)**_

_**Bye!**_

_**~LP8 **_

Mika: HEY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

GG: *Hides behind Mori! * PROTECT ME OH SAMURAI!

Kat: *Running away from her singing in taunt. * Hiro and Mori sitting in a Tree! S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G! (Because the Whomping Willows are awesome)

Mori: *Stood there uncomfortably not exactly sure what was going on. * (Thank god for british terms)

Mika: *Giggling * Oh it's alright Lily, I'm always happy to get a review! For those of you I haven't told personally yet they FUEL me! I usually for whatever reason get inspiration streaks after hearing reviews of people who actually want to read it! SO THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIWERS!

Mika: Okay! Here's a Big one! Which we love! Oh yes! I am very appreciative of people who write big reviews! ^^ So lets all give a big hand for _**Bob's a Llama!**_

_**Helllooo! T'is me! Cat! (Yes, it really is my name (Well, my real name's Catriona but...)) Mwa hahaha! I come bearing questions and presents! But first things first... *Glomps Mika* Aww hunny! Don't worry, whoever it was that you broke up with didn't deserve you! You're an awesomesauce author and a brilliant person and if you want I shall summon my llama Bob to poop on their face! =D**_

_**Presents! For Mika - MAGIC TUPPERWARE! Yes. All you need to do is close your eyes and think of something and the magic tupperware shall contain it!**_

_**For GG - STRAWBERRIES! 'Cause in one chapter you were ranting at Kat and she gave you strawberry cake and you went all 'Ooohh strawberries' =)**_

_**For Kat - CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE! Yes, I know you have 2 in the freezer already (No GG she totally doesn't) but I decided to give you one anyway =D**_

_**For Honey - HUGE CAKE! Just because =D**_

_**For Mori - A NEW KENDO STICK! I couldn't think of anything else that a gorgeous god like him would need soo... =S**_

_**For Tamaki - COMMONERS SWEETS! Because he's about as obsessed with them as I am with OHSHC =D**_

_**For Twins - BARREL OF COMMONERS COFFEE! AND 2 RUBBER EGGS! Because it's awesome (Even though I don't like it but still) and rubber eggs are awesome. You must not question them. They are brilliant to play pranks with as well as being bouncy! =D**_

_**For Haruhi - SUPER MARKET COUPONS! What! They're useful and she's a practical kinda girl =)**_

_**Now... Who could I have forgotten... Hmmm Oh yes!**_

_**Kyoya (I didn't really forget you are gorgeous too XD) - I was thinking of getting you a Death note but I decided that A) Since they are fictional it would be extremely hard to aquire and B) It would be extremely dangerous. The world population would drop severely =D So I got you a nice new notebook instead XD**_

_**QUESTIONS!**_

_**Mika - Who is your favourite host?**_

_**Kat - Where did you get your awesome little first aid kit? I WANT ONE! I am also extremely clumsy =(**_

_**GG - What is your favourite anime/manga?**_

_**Honey - What is your favorite type of cake?**_

_**Mori - Well it's more of a demand. SAY A TONGUE TWISTER!**_

_**Tamaki - Why are you so annoying =D Juist kidding! What is your favourite brand of commoner's sweets?**_

_**Twins - What is your favorite prank?**_

_**Haruhi - What do you like to cook the best?**_

_**Hmmmm... There seems to be someone I'm forgetting :S Now who could it be... Lollers!**_

_**Kyoya - If you could choose what death would you give Tamaki, the twins and anyone elae you could think of that annoy you and WHY? They are allowed to be different =D**_

_**Last question: WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN SHOT/STABBED YET! That was a ridiculously long thing and any of you that A) haven't fallen asleep yet or B) aren't playing with the presents I gave you should have murdered me by now! =D **_

Kat: *Before anything she goes over and hugs Cat, it was just an epically awesome moment because they shared a nickname! * Kat, Cat! Lol strange when I say it, it reminds me of put-put! w

Mika:... Kat, your odd. Anyway! PRESENT TIME! *Receives the tupper ware and immediately starts to think of grilled, hawaiian tereyaki shrip. *Squeals in delight as they magically appear and immediately starts to om nom them away. *

GG: Does that only work for food or can it work for people?

Mika: Uh I dunno... *Finishes the shrimp then hands it over to GG. *

GG: *Concentrates EXTREMLY hard on Gaara. *... nothing? DAMN!

Kat: I dont think that tupper ware would be big enough to fit a whole person, you would need like an extra super sized version for that sort of thing.

Mika: *Snatches back her tupperware. * Im still hungry! *Continues to eat shrimp. *

GG: *Receives Strawberries and drools happily eatting them nice and slowly to savor them until she can get home and get more. *

Kaoru: *Watching GG in a sort of daze. *

Hikaru: *Looks away from her all together blushing slightly. *

Mika:...Well... This is getting awkward... ENOUGH WITH THE SEXUAL TENSION, IF YOU'RE GOING TO POUNCE ON EACHOTHER TAKE IT OUTSIDE!

Everyone looks towards Mika attentively.

Mika: *Feels even more awkward. * Okay Get on with it Kat.

Kat: *Happily accepts the milkshake. * Awww! Thank you! It's just what I wanted!

GG: It's just what you _always_ want!

Kat: *shrugs *

Hunny: CAKE! *Devours *

Mika: When was the last time he had any?

Mori:... This morning...

Mika: Wow, he's addicted to it! Like crack!

Mori... *pales slightly at the thought *

GG: Didn't you get a present Mori?

Mori: *Nods and holds up the kendo stick. *

GG:... Uhhh arn't you gonna say anything?

Mori:...thanks...

Mika: *Sighs * Lets keep it going.

Tamaki: *Eyes go sparkley as if it were heavens food as he just _stared _at the candy in his hands. * THANK YOU SO MUCH! *Hugs it dramatically. *

Mika: Yeaaaaah... enough of that! w

Twins: *Grin each with a hand on the side of the barrel and waves happy holding the eggs. * Thanks~!

Haruhi: *Thinking out loud * I could use these while going shopping later today, thanks a bunch!

Kyouya: Thank you very much, both for the notebook and for not forgetting me. The one I had was almost full, so you have impeccable timing.

Mika: okay FINALLY for questions! Ooo! First ones for me! Favorite host? Uhhhh, depends on if were talking manga or anime. In the manga it's undoubtedly Mori. In the anime though, his character's not quite as... rounded? So I actually like Kaoru better in the anime. I guess you could say I like them for their character depth and maturity?

Kat: oh my first aid kit? Well it was actually made from a game boy pouch that was supposed to strap around your waist and I cut the straps down and resew it for convince and filled it with pieces of our real first aid kit like band aids ect and what I couldn't compact myself I got in mini versions from the store.

GG: MY FAVORITE ANIME IS NARUTO! Its rules all. All Hail Gaara!

Mika: Don't even get her STARTED, she reads it RELIGIOUSLY!

Hunny: My Favorite type of cake is vanilla with strawberry filling and strawberries on top!

*Electric glares go between him and GG secretly. *

Mori:...

Mika: Mori you have to do it, say the tongue twister.

Mori: (completely void of emotion) ... She sells sea shells, down by the sea shore...

Mika: THAT IS SO A COP OUT! That is one of the easier ones! Anyway next.

Tamaki: Im annoying? *cries in emo corner *

Haruhi: You are, but they said they were kidding, answer the real question so we can hurry up and go home. *Glares at him impatiently. *

Tamaki: My favorite brand of commer's sweets? Oh kami there are so many wonderful types how could you make me choose?

Haruhi: *Deadpanned voice * Just choose already.

Tamaki: I DO think the chewy ones shaped like different animals are a brilliant invention!

GG: *Eye brow raised. * You mean gummies?

Kat: Awww I like sour gummy worms! They're the best

Tamaki: *Exasperated face * There are SOUR ones?

Kat: *Smiles * Yeah! I'll show you after the show if you want!

Mika: Dont bother *Summons some from the tupper ware for him to try. * Here

Tamaki: *Eats Joyfully. *

Mika: okay neeext! Twins fav prank a go!

Hiakru: There are tons

Kaoru: But we particullarly like

Both: Anything played on Milord

Hikaru: But we also thoroughly enjoyed the prank war

Kaoru: Between us and the yankees (Is this a preview I see?)

*GG and Kat glare at the twins for the new nickname they were given. *

GG: You guys suck

Kat: Agreed

Twins: *Shrug *

Mika: Okay that didn't really answer the question, but oh well. Haruhi fav things to cook!

Haruhi: I like to cook anything from the recipes that my mom made, it makes me feel closer to her. *Slightly reminiscent smile *

Twins, Tamaki, Honey and Mika: *tearing up at the beautiful and genuine tribute to Haruhi's mother. *

Mika: Haruhi, that's really beautiful *sniffs *Alright that's the end of the show you guys are all free to go. *presses red button that opens the door to let them leave and *everyone leaves fairly quickly except Kyouya, who generally moves at his own pace anyway. * Not you specks, you got one last question, I just didn't want to ruin the moment or upset any of the volunteers.

Kyouya: *pushes up glasses and smirks * So that's why you skipped a question. Ah well, if I were allowed to kill someone who was annoying me, it would either be out of anger which would be a quick reaction that implies stabbing out of rage. If I planned a murder though I would use a poison to send them into a long term coma that enables brain activity, but nothing else, then it's not actual murder and I could not be charged with such, but everyone knows in the end someone of my caliber and wealth wouldn't get their hands dirty anyway. I would hire an assassin through several links of command so loosely tied together no one could ever trace anything back to me and I have the police on my side.

Mika: *Backs away slowly... * uhh... so thats the real end... um Bye guests! Write a question or review!


	4. TV of death and Im baaaaaack

Mika: Walks tentatively up in front of the screen. I have become one of those people I hate who do not update in forever. I apologize, seriously. My parents lost their house and my parents and sister all went through serious depressions that I was constantly trying to support and help. Then my father lost his job due to constant absence and general slowness from his illness. They live about a hundred miles away from me now so it takes a couple hours on bus just to go and visit them which I try to do often to help with all of the issues. Things are actually starting to finally look up, my fathers working his way onto the disabled list, my sister has stopped being suicidal. (It's a tough age to suddenly lose all of your friends and she was being bullied at her new school, but she seems to be doing well now) and even I have had some trouble. I literally shot between academic probation to the deans list in a single semester. So things have been a rollercoaster of crazy in my life. I really hope you can all forgive me. This whole ordeal has put me into a serious writers block. However, on to chapter four of this story and I will try to update The Americans soon, it seemed like whenever I wrote a new chapter it came out really... lame? I'm going to try to remedy that however.

Mika: Anyway *pushes the big red button to let the hosts in* its so nice to see you guys again! *runs over and immediately pulls Haruhi, the twins and Hunny into a big group hug that Tamaki cannot join in on.*

Kat: Mika! *runs over and hugs her*

GG: *smirks and pats Kat on the shoulder* its good to have you back

Mika: *tears start falling down her eyes uncontrollably* I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you! You stopped talking to me!

GG: *gives Mika a curious look* We never left you

Kat: *smiles softly* You just stopped listening. We will always be here waiting for you to come back. You will never be alone.

Mika: *looks to her characters incredulously and completely breaks down in sobs* I have been gone way... too long... To my readers, I have missed you and owe you all so much. I don't know If I would still be writing to this day if it wasn't for you.

GG: Okay *pushes Mika away to one of the couches to let her finish her cry fest* enough of that *looks at the many very uncomfortable Hosts who seems a bit lost on what to do* On with the questions ok?

Kat: Right! First ones from CAT! HI CAT!

**Awesome! I see you enjoyed your Tupperware D**

**Horny twins! Shame on you 2! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed your presents XD**

Mika: *unable to answer right now, still hugging the tupperware and crying* t-thank you...

**Tamaki. When you hug people they are meant to be able to breathe.**

Tamaki: They can breathe!

Everyone else besides crying Mika: *glares at Tamaki*

Tamaki:... they can breathe... cant they? o.o

Haruhi: No, they can't.

Tamaki :*looks horrified and pouts at the same time*

**MORE QUESTIONS! (Or comments on the previous questions)**

**Hiro - you really shouldn't murder people. It isn't good for their health D**

Kat: Lilly's not here right now so Hiro can't be either. However next time we see her we'll try to relay the message!

GG: and shes not always so bad, shes just temperamental.

Mori: … sure...

Kat: *pokes Mori* you really should say more, you have as much as an opinion as anyone else!

**Mori - If you want, I could translate the little british term there into many American ones that you would understand XP For I am British! (Scottish actually) :D**

Mori: *shrugs*

Kat - that is an awesome little DIY project :D I must try it sometime :D

Kat: Hey thanks! It's really helpful. I learned it at girl scout camp. We used to have to make these with those really ugly front waisted bag things that I didnt like, so I made one at home that I could conceal.

GG - Really? I've never seen Naruto. Hmm... Might have to watch it...

Twins: *Cover her mouth before she can start a long love speech on it* Dont

Mika: *comes out from her corner wiping tears away* What did I miss?

Haruhi: they tried to start GG on a Naruto rant.

Mika: You didnt?!

Kat: They did!

Mika: No no no no! This girl has been obsessed with Naruto for almost a decade, its almost unhealthy!

**Honey - Jeezzz... I'm going into a daze with just the mention of that type of cake :P**

Hunny: Its good cake!

Kyouya: *smriks* like Haruhi with tuna

Tamaki: We must get her some!

Haruhi: No, now stop it! *glares at Tamaki sending him into Mika's crying corner*

**Mori - Cheat. (Mwa hahaha the power of the fullstop XD)**

Mori:...

**Tamaki - Aww Ta-ma-ki (Says it slowly, pronouncing each syllable, as if she's talking to a child) I didn't really mean that your annoying. I was just making fun of you. T'is awesomely fun. Try it sometime XD You should rent out your emo corners. I'm sure there are many people in need of an emo corner (for examle me when Dale (my bff) is being nasty :()**

Tamaki: *flashes princely smile* No one should be nasty to such a beautiful lady like yourself!

**Twins - Have you's tried *whispers* tying Tamaki's shoelaces together? *Stops whispering* That's really awesome and hilariously funny. People think that just because many people know about it it makes it less fun. T'is the exact opposite :D**

Hikaru: *shrugs* It' a good idea, but we don't really get much of a chance at it-

Kaoru: *points down at shoes* -our uniform shoes don't have laces which is what we wear 6 out of seven days a week.

Twins: *put hands up in defeat* sorry.

**Haruhi - Have you made Spaghetti Bolganaise? My mum makes that all the time *,* T'is awesome :D**

Haruhi: Is that an italian dish? I've never heard of it before, but I do like trying new things. If you sent me a recipe I'd be sure to try it if I can find the ingredients locally.

Kat: *cringes* ewwwwww

GG: *rolls her eyes* I dont know what your problem is with processed meats

Kat: you dont know what they put in them! *turns slightly green thinking back to her school trip to the slaughter house*

Twins: *start to fan Kat trying to help her feel better*

**Kyouya - Did you know that Arsenic smells like almonds? So if you coat almonds in arsenic your crime would probably be unsolvable :D**

Kyouya: It's actually a pretty commonly known fact and pretty easy to identify. If the victim were drinking say almond coffee it may be less traceable. However most established law enforcement can identify arsenic fairly easily. The salt of Thallium is much less easily detectable.

**Mika - I dunnooo whaatt tooo aassskkk T.T I'll have a question by next time (Hopefully :D)**

Mika: Its okay, really. I'm just so happy to have reviewers like you who care to put in the little extra time! *starts to tear up again*

GG: *hugs* its okay Mika really, its o-k.

Hikaru: Well then... *shifts uncomfortable seeing the writer crying and having no idea what to do about it* Next question set is from** organization13girl**

Tamaki:I love to act and cosplay too!

Tamaki: *flails with glee* Isn't it wonderful to be someone else, even for just a little bit?

Kyoya:Will you sing Sakura Kiss for me?Your really cute and...I didn't say that.

Kyouya: Thank you for the complement. However, I will not sing sakura kiss. I do however have a recorded song called "Cold Night" You can purchase the Ouran Highschool Host Club's character songs if you would like to hear any of the hosts sing.

**Hikaru and Kaoru:Hilarious!You guys are hilarious!Can I have a hug from you guys?**

Twins: *Smirk and look at eachother in comformation before going over to 13 and hugging her while patting her head* Good reader~! You supposed to find us hilarious. We're the best of the bunch!

**Nekozawa:I really like both revere cats and dark and black I be of assistance to the Black Magic Club?**

Kat: Neko-chans not here right now, but I can relay the question to him. In fact! how about we ask him to come in for next chapter!

The twins and Tamaki all run away and hide from even the prospect of Nekozawa coming in, everyone else basically just rolls their eyes besides Kat and Hunny who are sort of oblivious of their reaction seeing the cookies the questioner holds.

**Cookies for all!**

Hunny and Kat jump at the chance, stealing them all. The two sit together enjoying them with Mori keeping a close eye with a small smile on his face.

Mika: Next question is from** justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

**Mika- if you are planning a party, outa them, who would you invite and why?**

Mika: *grins at getting a question* Depends on the party! Sleep over I would invite my characters, hiro (lily's character) and Haruhi. Then post a No Boys Allowed sign.

GG: *starts snickering seeing the look of horror on some of the hosts faces*

Mika: However a birthday party I would probably invite everyone. I'd hate to split up the hosts. It just doesn't seem right.

Kat: *smiles at the touched look that comes over the faces of almost all of the hosts*

Mika: however my one woman dance parties no one is invited to! They cannot handle the awesome!

Twins: *show up on either side of Mika with their arms crossed* Challenge accepted.

Mika: wait what?!

**tamaki- if you could date any one in the world who would it be and why?**

Tamaki: My moma!

Everyone else gives Tamaki a really weird look.

Tamaki: *doesn't notice and flails.* She used to take me to all sorts of places when I was little! It was wonderful! Up until the age of 8 she used to take me to parties and always told me I was her date because I was the most important man in her life.

Mika: Aww that is very cute, however I'm not really sure you understood the context of the question.

Tamaki: *looks at mika in innocent questioning*

Mika:... damn those puppy eyes... you know what? Nevermind.

**kyouya- do you have a crush on any of the girls?**

Kyouya: *breifly looks over towards the three girls in the host club currently, not specifically looking at any of them before glancing back at the screen* No.

**Hunny- what would you do if you were invited to a ball and you couldn't eat any cake, only cupcakes?**

Hunny: Then it would be okay! Cupcakes are delicious, they're like baby cakes!

**Mori- well first off may i please have a hug, and the question is, do you sing?**

Mori: *semi awkwardly puts an arm around the questioner*

Kyouya: You can order all of the character songs of the hosts if you would like to listen to them. Mori's is called "Always By Your Side"

**hikaru- will you please help me pull a prank?**

Hikaru: *smirks* Of course when and how?

**kaoru- will you please trick my target into going to the selected place?**

Kaoru: *smirks as well* Sure, where and who?

**haruhi- i need help passing all my classes. will you please help me?**

Haruhi: Um, I gue-

Kyouya: *steps in front of Haruhi* if you want specific time with Haruhi you will have to book a time with her at the host club.

**GG- i love strawberries too,what's your favorite movie?**

GG: I love the Naruto movies of course, but my favorites are the Myazaki movies. It's hard to choose between them but I really like Ponyo and Kiki's Delivery service.

Kat: We grew up on these movies! Howls Moving Castle is my favorite, but Spirited away was the first one I saw and will always have a special place in my heart.

**Kat- may i borrow some knives and a sword? please?**

Mika: *Steps in before Kat can say yes* No, last thing you need is to be considered an accomplice to a crime.

**oh and I brought all of you guys a T.V. but not a regular T.V. no these have a laser, flame thrower, and every weapon you can dream of. and please call me Noel.**

Mika: *raises an eyebrow* seriously where do you people get these things?

Twins: *start to poke the jacked up T. V. with a stick until it spouts fire at them, then run away behind the couch for cover.

Mika: Anyway, to my readers, really I do want to thank all of you so much you are all wonderful. Also a quick question. I had to switch emails since I moved out of my parents house. I cant seem to get my fanfiction to sinc up with my email so they're not being delivered to me personally. So I have to manually go in to see all of my reviews. If anyone knows how to fix this I would be so so so so so thankful for the help!

Also a Note Neko will be in the next chapter if you have questions for him

je na!


End file.
